


Gigantic

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Inktober 2017 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Background Stiles/others, Dark Derek, Dark Stiles, Feral Derek, Full Shift Werewolves, Inktober 2017, M/M, Manipulative Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: La bestia es gigantesca y parece sólo responder al chico con la sudadera roja, siempre a su lado.





	Gigantic

**Author's Note:**

> Parte 10 del Inktober 2017.

Se dice que todo comenzó cuando la bestia decidió que el chico era su alma gemela. Dicen que la bestia era un hombre normal, pero con un animal por dentro. Dicen que el chico le rompió el alma hasta que sólo sobrevivió el animal y el amor que ambos, el lobo y el hombre, sentían por el chico.

La bestia es gigantesca y parece sólo responder al chico con la sudadera roja, siempre a su lado.

Al principio el chico se conformaba con pequeñas muertes, las personas dicen que solían ver a un chico. Pálido, cubierto en lunares como constelaciones, con brillantes ojos dorados y suave cabello color chocolate entrar a un club, con el hombre detrás de él. Más bestia que hombre, alto y cubierto en músculos, moreno, con penetrantes ojos rojos, gruñendo silenciosamente a cualquier ser vivo lo suficientemente estúpido como para acercarse al chico.

El chico se acercaba a alguien al azar coqueteaba toda la noche y abandonaba al hombre a su lado en alguna esquina con una fuerte orden de no acercarse hasta que él se lo permitiera.

Al día siguiente encontraban a esta persona muerta, con mordidas en todo su cuerpo, y todos los signos de haber sido atacados por un animal salvaje.

Al día siguiente el hombre y el chico ya habrían abandonado la ciudad, sólo vagas descripciones y aterrorizadas historias detrás de ellos.

Con el tiempo el chico ya no podía conformarse con pequeñas muertes y silencioso anonimato.

Con el tiempo el hombre perdió todo rastro de humanidad. Un lobo enorme, de hambrientos ojos rojos, y oscuro pelaje negro constantemente erizado por la ira y la sed de sangre.

Fue entonces que el chico y la bestia comenzaron a atacar pequeñas ciudades. En un principio sólo en la luna llena, el chico llegaba a la ciudad y esa noche la bestia atacaba, matando familias enteras. Sin importar quién estaba dentro o fuera de su casa. 

Siempre llevándose a un joven adolescente de la ciudad, sin importar su sexo o situación familiar.

Los jóvenes perdidos apareciendo poco a poco, a un lado del chico y su lobo.

Le dicen la manada, animales ferales, sedientos de sangre atacando y asesinado sin piedad, todos siguiendo el ejemplo de la gigantesca bestia de ojos rojos. 

Con el pequeño, delgado chico siempre sonriendo contento detrás de la bestia.

 


End file.
